


难忘今肖

by Tuffy0917



Category: the fans of Noel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffy0917/pseuds/Tuffy0917
Kudos: 6





	难忘今肖

刚才还是万里无云的晴天，就开个会的功夫竟然下起了大雨，我站在公司楼下，看着街上没带伞而奔跑的行人，伴随碾压水坑迸溅出声的熙熙攘攘开过马路的汽车，一时间好像因为这突如其来的不速之客，世界失去了秩序。我撇撇嘴把手捂在头顶上向家的方向跑去。

这场雨仿佛成心和我作对似的，随着我奔跑的速度愈下愈大，仿佛一张细细密密的网，网住这座城市。我的视线越发模糊，没有注意到脚下的路牙石一下踩空，完了，眼看着水坑对我步步紧逼，心想这下不仅成落汤鸡，还要弄得一身脏水。就当我要自认倒霉时，想象中与水坑的亲密接触并没有到来，一只有力的胳膊环住了我，耳边淅淅沥沥的雨声越来越大，隐隐约约地夹杂着hip-hop的音乐声，就这样，我撞进一个结实的怀抱。脸贴着亮面光滑的皮革，头上还有一排排锐利的铆钉，象征着主人随性不羁的性格。我抬起头，伞下一双清透的琥珀瞳正盯着我，眉头紧蹙，蓝灰色的头发耷拉下来，但并没有遮住那双好看的琥珀瞳投来的目光。我一时间看出了神，凌肖怎么在这里？还未等我开口，戏谑的声音率先响起：“啧，看傻了？糊涂蛋不带伞，走，回家。”说完搂着我的腰向前走去。

“不是说送我回家吗？”来到live house的门口我疑惑地看着凌肖，“我只说回家，没说谁的，怎么，排练的时候某人还在这睡，怎么脑子被雨水冲傻啦？”凌肖弹了一下我的脑袋。“嘶，痛！”我捂着头气呼呼地朝凌肖做了一个鬼脸。“这是我的t恤，借你穿一下，洗澡水是热的，去洗个澡吧，我可不想领个落汤鸡进门。”他把手里的衣服撂给我，转身进了一个房间。我满脸黑线的看着凌肖的身影，摩挲着手里的衣服，这个人虽然嘴上是贫点，但还是不错的嘛。

等我洗完澡，凌肖正坐在床上，铆钉外套随意地耷拉在肩膀上，手里拿着一个盒子。看见女孩出来，脸上染着蒸腾的红晕，白暂如雪的四肢透着点点粉红，宽大的t恤也掩盖不了她身上散发的甜蜜的气息，整个人被包围在朦胧的雾气中，这等香艳的场面用一个出水芙蓉形容恰到好处。凌肖的喉结滚动一下，窗外的雨好像下的更大了。“洗好了？现在雨还没停，你也出不去，和我来玩个游戏吧。”他晃晃手里的盒子。“什么游戏？”我走到凌肖面前拿过盒子“哦，飞行棋啊，好啊！我可擅长玩这个了，输了可别哭鼻子哦！”我点下凌肖的鼻尖，坐在床边打开盒子布置棋盘。凌肖侧身看着女孩，鼻尖上还停留着熟悉的香皂味，是自己的味道，发梢偶尔滴下一两滴水珠，顺着头发流在脖子上，反射着点点微光。他深吸一口气，感觉身下正在充血，肿胀感让他很不舒服。

“好啦，我们开始吧！你是主人，你先！”我把骰子递给凌肖，好巧不巧，凌肖第一次投掷就是6点，紧接着就是向前4格，我看着棋子下的字读了出来“和一名异性深吻30秒……”我的脸如开动的蒸汽火车“凌肖你！你故意的！”凌肖这时却装作毫不知晓“诶，这可是你答应的，你也看到了盒子上写的字还声称自己擅长，怎么，要中途退出吗？”说着，不老实的手在我的小腿上游走，危险的气息弥漫在空气中，我知道如果我中途退出，可能换来的就是三天不下床和以后他随时拿来欺负我的把柄，可如果我继续玩下去，肯定还是我吃亏的多。但是左右都不能全身而退，也许陪他玩玩还能拖延下时间，等雨停我就赶紧跑，嗯，就这样！我咽了咽口水“有什么的，不就是飞行棋吗，我今天陪你玩到底。”说完我搂着凌肖的脖子主动献吻，丁香小舌舔舐着凌肖的嘴唇，还未等我翘开贝齿，他按着我的后脑勺反客为主，伸出他的舌头与我纠缠吮吸。见我的呼吸逐渐急促他才放开我，带出一条细长的银丝。我大口地喘着粗气，拿起骰子使劲地撒下，今天的骰子居然非常争气，也是6点，接着又是6格，我冲凌肖哼哼一声，“倒退3格”的字眼让我发愁，居然退到凌肖的后面了“让敌方摸你的胸/棒说三句情话，”我叹口气，抓着凌肖的手放在我的柔软上，他使坏地在我的乳晕上打圈，捻起我的红梅，我忍着喘息的欲望，闭上眼睛随口说了三句“凌肖我…喜欢你…喜欢的不得了。………（此处省略土味情话）”说完我捂着脸，太羞耻了！凌肖看到我的反应非常满意，揉揉我的头，“宝贝我也超级喜欢你，继续吧”凌肖收到的要求是脱光上半身的衣服，为什么感觉他丝毫不吃亏啊，这个要求。我拿起骰子，祈祷让我抽到一个不错的要求，可是等我走到那一步时，我却傻了眼“和敌方交合并抽插20下，不许高潮。”这是哪门子的好要求啊！我简直欲哭无泪。看着凌肖腿间支起的小帐篷，脸上写满了为难。

“怎么还不过来，刚才不挺主动的吗”凌肖戏谑地催促我，“凌肖我不行……”声音小的如猫叫一般。我低下头盯着手指，因为此刻我的小穴已经被分泌爱液打湿，而且刚才洗澡时我的内裤掉在地上弄脏了，也就是说，我是真空上阵的。这要是被发现也太羞耻了。“哦，不行啊，那我帮你。”凌肖挑起眉毛，抓着我的腿粗暴的掰开，手一伸就触碰到秘密花园的软肉。“啧，这是早就做好被操的准备了？……真骚啊，今天都没穿？”他抬起手扯开透明的爱液，放进嘴里“甜的，但是骚。”“我穿了！是刚才洗澡时掉了。”说话的声音一点一点变小，这个理由也太蠢了，虽然是事实。凌肖轻笑，勾起我的下巴“也算符合你傻乎乎的行为，那既然都真空的面对我了，也别玩游戏调情了。”说完就粗暴的啃着我的锁骨，扒下本来就松垮的t恤。我低喘着，伸手去解开凌肖的皮带，他的肉棒像是突破束缚般迫不及待地弹出来，上面还流出点点液体，其实这家伙也憋了好久，切，口嫌体正直。还没等我要嘲讽他，他俯身压下来，拿着我的手撸动他的肉棒“想要吗？如果选择当笨蛋就自己来舔，如果选择当骚货就来撩拨我自己争取”

这个家伙还是一如既往的喜欢捉弄我……


End file.
